Taint Me
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Gaara breaks like any human being. Tears fall and the blame is cast. Silly Gaara, forgetting how his husband feels of such things...


He watched with obsidian dark eyes, ebony black hair shining in the hot desert air as the sun cast upon it it's light. Plump dark lips were turned down in a frown and large expressive eyebrows were drawn together as well in a frown. At his sides, his bandaged fists trembled slightly and his white-as-falling-snow teeth were clenched together, shoulders shaking somewhat. His jaw was tense so as not to let any more of his emotions show.

Before him, his lover and husband was continuously ridiculed.

"Who was it who decided you were to be kazekage?" The envoy had a cruel returning flicker in his brown eyes as he stared at the seated redhead, his hands flat against his thighs as his lips twisted ever so slightly as if he were trying to hide a smirk. Tied securely around his bicep, the head protector depicted the Rock signature.

"You have murdered, maimed, destroyed, plotted, and done nothing that has actually _saved_ another person." He placed his hands before him, tilting his head down and to the side in what could have been a 'Okay, I take that back' pose except for the sliver of teeth that showed through his now open smirk. "Alright, so you started doing good once you were shown you were not invincible by the other demon-born."

Lee had to literally snap his mouth shut to close off the words that nearly spewed from his throat. How dare _he_! Not only his husband is he insulting, but also his dearest friend who was Hokage of his birth country! It made an audible clacking sound as teeth hit teeth. The envoy looked to him at the corner of the conference room closest to the furthest wall away from the large half-arc table out of the corner of his eye. The smile grew ever so much crueler.

"Is that not your who-, I mean husband, Kazekage-sama?" His voice was filled with mock. His husband, wearing his white and blue robes of office with his triangular hat balanced on the table beside him, looked at the diplomat over his criss-crossed fingers, nails pointing up to the ceiling and elbows placed carefully on the oak of the elegant console.

He made no outer show that he reacted to the envoy's words. For that, Lee was more proud than ever before for his cool, level-headed lover.

"For nine months now." His voice was low and hoarse as it always was, sounding as if it should hardly be heard even if one's ear were pressed to his mouth, yet it radiated in the same moment, hush following his words and his tone heavy with unspoken sound. "You are not here to tell me of my past, nor to insult my husband." Straight-forward as always. "You are here because you attempted to poison Sabaku no Temari." As impersonal as he would have sounded with a perfect stranger. Yet Lee knew differently.

He had seen him pace his sister's hospital room for seventeen hours before being told the meeting would commence as it now was. For nearly a half hour, the envoy from the Rock country had listened to none of their words, insulted every one in the room, and then specifically targeted his husband.

By the end of this day, if he were not careful, there would be a death. And it would be his.

He snickered under his breath. "Wow! We've been here for a pretty damn long time, don't you think so? Out of everything I've been saying, you didn't hear a word? Alright, if I honestly have to spell it out for you…" He leaned forward in direction of his husband, eyes shining and grin wide. "You're a monster, Kazekage-sama, and anyone who consults with a monster is as tainted as fine silk thrown into a blood bath." Now he threw his head back and laughed, his head rotating on his shoulders to look at Lee with half-opened eyes. "What I love best about you, kazekage-sama?" His eyes never left Lee, even as he directed his words at his husband. He snapped his teeth together tauntingly at Lee. "Is that the guy you nearly destroy is now your husband, and I don't think there was ever a public announcement saying that you gave a damn for him even as you were _marrying_ him! Seriously, didn't you send him out on an A-rank solo mission the very next day of the wedding?"

Lee near trembled entirely now, breath like fire through his lungs. Yes, his husband had sent him out on a mission the exact next day after their wedding. A night of beautiful, long and hard, then soft and slow, lovemaking, his husband had had no choice but to send him, possibly to his death, for an attack had occurred at the very edges of Suna's borders, and Lee alone would have been able to reach in time the small ensuing battle that had still left craters and even a canyon in the formerly dune-populated wasteland. He had returned three days on the back of one of Suna's search team members, exhausted, bleeding, broken in some places, and sun stroked.

That meant nothing, though! His lover had had no choice! They had already spoken on the matter before marriage was even a discussion! Gaara would not treat him differently than from before their formed a relationship. Lee would have it no other way. That had not stopped the kazekage from flashing into existence the moment they were within almost too distant view of the Suna walls, stealing Lee from the search party and throwing him immediately into a hospital bed to acquire the best care the Sabaku's family doctor could give to him.

His lover remained expressionless at the accusation. "What you do or say in this room today decides if you do or do not return to your home country." There was no threat, it was just a statement.

The envoy busted out into laughter, as if the kazekage had just spoken the funniest joke he had ever heard. "Are you avoiding the question, kazekage-sama?"

"I don't have to answer to the likes of you." That same level, stoic tone as if patiently informing a screaming child that they could not have desert before they had dinner.

There was a long moment of silence as each council member stared with cold eyes at the man in the center of the room. And then his grin returned, as easy as before, and he licked his lips long and slow, eyes still on Lee. "Well, hell. Since you've already dirtied him with your body and mind, care if I try him out?"

Never before had Lee heard such an outburst as what the words brought on… If only for the fact that there was none. The air itself chilled and faces became stone set as the silence weighed like the panting breath of death. One by one, eyes turned to his husband. When all were looking on him, he was looking at Lee out of the corner of his aqua-green eyes. There was no tension in his form, no emotion in his gaze. His fingers remained in a steeple-like semblance and the sand of his gourd was deadly silent as the room itself. Lee returned his gaze without turning away, blinking, or flickering his eyes elsewhere. Gaara had had him before any other; for ever more, Gaara would be his one and only. The words of another over himself mattered little.

When his husband turned his eyes back onto the traitor, so did everyone else minus Lee, who kept his eyes on his lover. "My husband will not know your presence." His eyes made a slow sweep from the furthest council member to his right before doing the same to his left. Each met his unvoiced inquire with hard eyes and a firm nod. In the center of the room, the envoy's grin began to slip, head turning sharply away from Lee to watch each member give their affirmative. Not one shook their head 'no', yet he was by the time Gaara turned his dark eyes onto him. "By major ruling, you are decreed guilty of your charges and shall be punished under Sunagakure law."

"NO!" The man shouted out, as if he had thought that this decree would never be sentenced. If one thought about it, that was actually a fair assumption. With how he had been 'chatting' with them the entire time, hardly a word had been spoken of the charges.

By his actions in this room alone, he had been proclaimed not innocent.

The envoy turned a snarl onto his husband, eyes vicious and teeth bared. His head jerked in Lee's direction as two shinobi stepped forward and cuffed his wrists. In less than an hour or so, it would no longer be necessary. Suna did not keep prisoners.

They killed them.

"How you have the peace of mind to fuck the guy you tried to kill, I don't know! You make him fuckin' _filthy_ every time you lay hand or thought to him!" He screamed at his lover's back, body squirming and twisting futilely in the grips of the Shinobi. "You tried to kill him! You tried to kill what he stood for! You tried to kill his friends! I shouldn't be the one standing here! You should have stood here years ago, and you know it! I'm not guilty of anything, you're the murderer! YOU'RE THE MURDERER!!" This he screamed as he was dragged away, only stopping abruptly with the sound of metal sliding against sheath and the wet sound of it slipping loudly through skin.

Lee turned his head away from it. He knew, had he caught the man in the act, he would have had to kill him himself. Yet he had not. Also, this had this not been a fair trial. An entire year later, and still some of Suna customs gave him pause and horror.

Right by him, his husband exited the room, eyes staring directly ahead and step long and fluid, robes fluttering behind them with gourd over back and hat in hand. Lee followed quickly behind, head turned to the ground and hands gripping each other behind his back.

Kami forgive him, but he was a stickler for tradition. Not so much these unfair ones that had undermined wives, but still. From him, they were required. With so many old traditions already gone by the hand of his husband, ridding also the rights of the aristocracy to treat men and women so soon would bring up rise from those willing to finance a war against him.

And he was the woman of the relationship. Yes, there were days in which he knew the heat of his husband's body from within, but those days were few and not what drove them. Lee… loved the feeling of someone moving in him; it was another muscle shifting and undulating, causing pain and pleasure as it worked as if it were a glorious type of exercise all it's own as well as a sparring match with how Lee would throw away his modesty and humility to shove back and forward and claw and bite-…

A solid brick shade of red dusted his cheeks as his head dipped lower to his chest. He bit deeply into his bottom lip as he felt the small of his back throb as did his member. Muscle memory was both a blessing and a curse; for now his arousal pounced upon him twice as hard with how each stretch of his anus remembered the slide of flesh against it and the sting that could be received from no other type of work.

He blinked with surprise as they stepped away from the hall leading to Gaara's office and instead went down another that winded up and around to the west wing which had been abandoned for the late night that it was.

When they stopped abruptly in an unlit hall, deep in the west wing where not a murmur of another was heard, his eyebrows drew together questioningly. "Gaara-kun, why are we here?"

The man kept his back to him, head high and shoulders straight. Something, though, _something_, made Lee worry. He walked slowly forward, coming in front of the kazekage for the most horrendous sight he had ever seen; so much so, he gasped and his hands flew to his mouth as his eyes widened to the size equivalent of saucers. His hand came from his lips carefully, fingertips quivering slightly and the action in itself uncertain as he brushed away the single tear that had fallen from his lover's eyes. "Gaara-kun…" He breathed the name, his eyes misting over and perspiring drops of salty water to his long thick eyelashes.

His husband did not turn to him, nor acknowledge his touch, nor even acknowledge his own tear. The silence was long and thick with questions and Lee's own falling tears now.

"Has my touch damned you, Lee?" There it was, that small tone of desperation buried deeply under a simple stated question.

Lee shook his head furiously, tears falling like diamonds from his face in the act, his lips quivering and his chin trembling somewhat. "Never, Gaara-kun." His voice held utter conviction, his obsidian eyes large with honesty, trust, love, awe, and pain. "Your touch is the greatest touch I could ever receive, _Koibito-kun_…

Now his lover moved, if only to bring a hand up and drift it gently over Lee's one cheek, tears brushed away in the contact. Gaara's face remained directly ahead of himself, his eyes as well and his body still poised. "Has my touch ever frightened you, Lee?"

Lee captured the hand to his face, kissing each knuckle before pressing it lovingly over his heart, holding it between both of his hands and rocking gently as if it were a stuffed animal he held for comfort. "Not ever, Gaara-kun." His voice said just a little louder, just as solid as his first answer. His eyes were fierce with his words, demanding that he be believed for he spoke no lies. "Your touch excites me." He admitted shamelessly.

Aqua green eyes pinned him with an unwavering gaze, lips drawn down into a frown and chin dipped slightly in direction of his shoulder. "Has my touch ever fooled you, Lee?"

Lee frowned, looking with confusion into his lover's eyes. He did not understand the question, though he so desperately wished to.

His husband went into just a little more detail, his eyes ancient and accepting of all pain on him. "Do you know I am a monster, Lee?"

Lee sobbed, foregoing the hand in his to wrap his arms tightly around Gaara's shoulders and buried his face into his throat. "I see no monster, Gaara-kun!" His voice was harsh and choked with his cries. "I see only a man; a true man who would die for those he cares for and those he does not, and has before only to rise again stronger than ever before!" He lifted his face, kissing a trail from Gaara's jaw to his forehead, over both eyelids, and then pressed firmly against his lips.

His husband was unresponsive to his touch.

After a moment of attempting to tease Gaara's lips to action, he separated, body jerking with sobs and fingers petting at blood red locks. "I am in love with _you_, Gaara-kun." He said low and urgent, forehead to forehead and his eyes closed with his pain. "There is no monster in the man I love; only a child bearing the world on his shoulders where he should have the love of others, hugs, and kisses to make the days happy and joyous." His eyes opened, wells of dark bottomless waters. "And then there is you, so strong, so loyal, so very smart and adored… I adore you, Gaara-kun! With my life and heart, mind, body, and soul-!"

He whimpered as his lips were captured and then penetrated. His mouth opened willingly, even teasingly, as his tongue swept to the one entering and made a seductive dance against the pink muscle. At the corner of his mouth, saliva made a trail down his chin from the corner of lips. The seductive dance was returned likewise, yet it stroked more as a lover, sliding over his before wrapping around and then retreating only to thrust against his tongue. He tilted his head further to one side, urging more contact as he meshed their lips together. His bandaged hands trailed down from Gaara's neck to claw at his robes, catching on the coarse material as he leaned into his husband.

It was with his vision graying around the edges that he remembered the bothersome act of breathing. He broke away with a gasp, panting heavily as he held onto his lover tightly, body shaky with desire and face red with it, eyes wide and begging and lips bruised and pouting. His eyes went from one half-opened aqua-green eye to the other, his chest arching into the redheads and his legs shifting to each side to accommodate his lover's knee between them, not even aware of it or when he rubbed his erection against it, causing hot streaks of heat to shoot through his body with a wanton whine.

One hand came up, drifting gently down one side of his lover's face as he offered his large grin; this one not catching light, not all harsh edges, but a soft parting of lips and a pearl-white vision of teeth beneath with love and revere in his starry look. "I see a man, _Koibito-kun_, not a monster, nor a murderer, nor a destroyer of innocence." Then he giggled, winking at the kazekage as he did so with a lopsided grin. "I am just crazy about you!"

Whether Gaara found this funny or not, he did not let it show. He merely stared at Lee and Lee gazed softly back. Finally, the moment was over, replaced with a soft, yet searing, kiss to Lee's already bruised chili-red lips. Lee sighed into it, gripping one hand loosely in his lover's wild red hair and the other around his shoulders. It lasted hardly as long as the first, yet it's impression went so much deeper.

Lee's eyes were close and his smile small and beautiful when Gaara pulled back to look at him. "You are even more than a man, Gaara-kun…" His eyes opened slowly, the love and awe, adoration and marvel, loyalty and absolute unquestioning trust, in his eyes so much stronger than before. Lee felt the audible catch of his lover's breath. His smile grew just that much more. "You are _my_ man, _Koibito-kun_… As I am yours." Now he giggled again, tapping the tip of his forefinger to the transfixed kage's nose. "Your lips can not lie to me, _Kazekage-sama_…" He said the title teasingly, almost a dare with how his eyes sparkled and glimmered with lust and laughter.

Gaara's gaze upon him alone was like a caress over the most sensitive part of his body, making him shiver though the redhead touched him not. "My lips can do many things to you…" The whisper held no emotion; just a statement such as Gaara always made, but it was his eyes that spoke of carnal lust and of naughty thoughts.

Lee whimpered. Oh, Kami, how true that was…

Now his lover grabbed him, raising the leg that was between both of Lee's and grinding it so Lee dropped onto it with a cry of pleasure and surprise, only his grip around Gaara's shoulders and his lover's arm around his back keeping him from falling to the ground a writhing blob of goo. Gaara drifted his lips from Lee's earlobe to the neck of his signature jumpsuit. "That one small loss means little to me."

When he stepped back, Lee let loose a long keening whine, the sound incompatible to anything human yet he was certain it had came from his own throat. He fell to his knees before his now jello-like legs could catch him. He reached his arms out to his lover as a small child would to the teddy held away from them. "Gaara-kun…" His voice was a moan.

His husband took off of himself his robes of office, dropping the hat he had somehow been holding throughout all of this to the ground and then settling his robes down more orderly before gesturing for Lee to settle upon them, only by looking with hot eyes at Lee and stepping aside to give way to the makeshift bed.

Lee was a man who knew exactly what he wanted. He knew he liked it best hot and fast and sweaty. He also knew this, he knew he would not get that unless he could tempt his lover to his utmost boundaries, for his lover loved to tease him slowly and thrust shallowly up until the moment Lee was nothing more but a wanton clawing beast beneath him screaming for the end. That was when Gaara would strike, like an animal that had found the weakness.

But he did not _want_ slow and shallow until he was driven mad! Not this time, at least…

With a seductive grin that he had perfected over time, he slid onto his hands and knees and crawled over onto the robes with much hip swinging along the way. He had never before thought himself attractive; despite being the 'beautiful' beast, he had never honestly felt 'beautiful'. With Gaara, though, he knew he was (Which he was yet uncertain whether it was a good thing or not. Men were supposed to be handsome!). Kami, there were things he could do that could drive the oh-so-powerful-and-cool-kazekage to his knees.

Gaara watched his progress with a heavy-lidded glare, lips parted somewhat and a most definite tent in his buckled black pants. With a nice low sighing laugh he knew would make his lover shiver -which it did-, he lowered his head onto his folded arms and kept his butt held high, tilting his head to the side to look up at the kazekage with his own half-lidded gaze, tongue darting out over his top lip as he swayed his buttocks gently.

Never before had he acted shy; his love life was most certainly not an exception. Most definitely since his lover knew nothing of shyness, modesty, or shame.

His lover seemed to shudder, dropping suddenly to his knees behind Lee to thrust his pelvis hard, propelling his still clothed member against the curve of Lee's still spandexed butt. Nonetheless, they both still groaned, Lee thrusting his hips back before he sat up, his back flat to Gaara's chest as he pulled on the stretch collar of his spandex and slid it off one shoulder and down the arm. He moved to do the same with the other arm, cheeks stained red and his breath appearing in small clouds of perspiration as he did so. He never got the chance. He hissed as his bare shoulder was bitten sharply, hand immediately coming away from his other arm to tangle into red locks of hair. A pale hand rose from behind him and stroked the spandex off of his other shoulder, caressing skin as it was revealed until the spandex was stuck around his waist by his head protector. He panted, turning his head to kiss Gaara's face as the redhead growled and unwound the red material from Lee's waist and pushed it off, pressing a hand in between Lee's shoulder blades at the same time he gripped the bunched material at his waist and shoved him forward, pulling the material down pass the globes of Lee's buttocks as Lee fell forward again. His fingers massaged the revealed flesh, fingers flexing and pulling the cheeks apart to thrust his still clothed erection directly against Lee's entrance.

It was abruptly and all too sudden that he froze. Entirely. Without warning. Gaara froze, suddenly like stone with his body still close to Lee's and hand still between his shoulders. Lee swore he had even stopped breathing, yet he knew that was not the case. He looked over his shoulder at the redhead, eyes desperate. "_Koibito-kun_!" He groaned out long and low, pushing his hips back against Gaara. "I need you, _Koibito-kun_!-…"

He sat up and back on his knees, eyes now filled with concern as he frowned. He was still trembling; still hard and aroused, but that could be ignored for now. At least until he knew why his lover looked so haunted. "Gaara-kun?" He whispered gently, nudging the redhead with his back to his chest again. "Gaara-kun? Are you alright?" Now he was most definitely concerned.

"… He is right."

Lee blinked, frown deepening. "Gaara-kun! He was not right! Not with any word he said was he right!" He said it firmly, leaving no room for doubt.

Gaara shook his head, eyes focused entirely upon him as one hand came up and slid over where he had bitten, pulling them away again to show Lee how they were red with blood. Lee blinked; he had not realized Gaara had bitten so hard…

His erection began to throb. Oh, _Kami_, but did it turn him on! "I have tainted you… Damned you with my touch."

Lee began to shake his head, mouth opening on an outright denial, and then stopped himself, mouth closing gradually as a daring thought went through his head and his lips turned up sensuously.

He purred, turning his head further and grasping Gaara's bloodied fingers, taking them to his mouth and licking over them before bringing them into his mouth with much sucking, moaning, and tonguing. His eyes were desiring upon Gaara. "And if you have? Than I hunger for more, Gaara-kun… If I am truly tainted, I want everyone to know that I am happily so, and that the man who has tainted me is strong enough to please me." He shimmied his butt against Gaara's erection, smiling around the fingers he was making wet. "I want to be tainted as long as you are the one doing so, Gaara-kun…" His voice was a low, teasing whisper, the hand not holding Gaara's drifting over the bite mark on his neck and making one finger wet with his own blood before putting it to Gaara's lips, smearing it on them with another purr.

He was shoved forward again, fingers ripped from his mouth as hands lifted his butt clear off the floor and pushed his chest into the floor. One finger pushed impatiently at his entrance before quickly adding another, scissoring almost immediately before a third was added hardly a second after. Lee whined, biting down on the palm of one hand as he pillowed his head on the opposite arm. "G-Gaara-kun!" His hips pushed back onto the intrusion even as he felt his body's initial fight against it.

He heard his lover unbuckle his pants, heard as the metal clips hit the ground signifying that his pants had done so as well. And then he felt hands on his hips, the head of his lover's penis to his entrance.

And then he was screaming out before he had the common sense to bite deeply into his arm, muffling them as best he could. Pain was always foremost, yet _Kami_, he loved it. He loved the burn and the discomfort and the shocks it sent throughout his entire body. He wiggled his buttocks when he realized Gaara was waiting for his cue to continue. They began at long, slow strokes; Gaara would retreat so far, only his tip would remain within Lee, and then he would give one long sliding motion back into him, making him groan and Gaara hiss as it sent delicious sparks up his back. And then the thrusts began to quicken, Gaara sliding till only the tip remained in before his hips would snap back against Lee's bottom, slapping his sac against Lee as his erection hit Lee head on into his prostate.

He cried out loudly, eyes hazed over and blind, arm bleeding from where he had bitten it and mouth open wide. From that moment on, his prostate was under constant siege, the head of Gaara's cock seeming to have targeted it with expert precise aim. His cries became louder even as the tone of them became coarser till he sounded as his lover did; hardly over a whisper but loud enough that the rebounded off the walls. He sobbed, tears falling from his eyes.

It was not slow and gentle, true. Yet it was _still_ taking _too_ long! He would _surely_ go insane before he knew peace again!

His one hand came down his body and pumped his member in time with his lover's thrusts. Each lunge became more and more brutal, shoving Lee forward and backward with each till Lee had to use both arms for balance lest he slip. He whined with tears in his eyes as Gaara did so, penis successfully pushed out of Lee's body during a particularly long plunge. His lover was panting, pushing his cock back again without further a due and picking up where they left off with a more bruising grip on his hips and a more savage snap of his own, twisting his hips up so Lee had a moment of true blindness where he was not certain if that odd inhuman scream was his own or some carnal beast in the corner of his mind.

"More!" He sobbed out, head swinging from side to side against his arm as he pushed his body back and forth with each thrust to make it feel _that much better. "Oh, k-kami! More!"_

"_You have no god here, Lee…" His lover managed to pant out, thrust after thrust become harder to do with Lee's swollen walls trying to choke his cock half to death. Regardless, he placed every ounce of his strength into each push. Finally, he growled, sitting back on his knees and bringing Lee up onto his lap so he was thrusting up. In this knew position, he wrapped his arm around his waist, trailing hot kisses over the no-longer bleeding bite. _

_Lee cried out, immediately using the muscles of his legs to buck up and down at a pace acceptable to him; which basically meant that there was a sweet burn throughout his anus as the globes of his bottom slammed back down against the small red curls of Gaara's sex and then up again. A grunt left Gaara ever so or another plunge, his hot panting going over Lee's ear. _

_It made him smile, turning his head over his shoulder as he lifted one arm to wrap around the back of his lover's head, meeting lips at an awkward angle. Nonetheless, it was a sweet contact, underlying the hard furious pace of their bodies. _

_And it was all it took for Lee to give one last long cry, mouth opening wide against Gaara's and eyes wide and blind as a jet of white spurted form his erection onto the robes. He murmured softly as he fell limply forward in his orgasm, just barely catching himself on shaking arms before he came into contact with his own cum. Behind him, Gaara was panting, feeling Lee's walls tightening around him and clenching tightly. _

_It was a plea from mate to mate to not fall into madness alone. With a long-breathed sigh, he gave into that plea, his seed spilling against the abused walls of Lee's anus as he continued to pump reflexively, once more pushing forward instead of up. _

"_Lee…" His voice was soft, filled with disbelieving awe._

_Lee, sweating and shaking, turned his head over to look at Gaara again over his shoulder. Every breath in and out was another gasp, eyes glazed over. "Gaara-kun…" He breathed the title. "My Gaara-kun…" He believed entirely what he said._

_And he was entirely within his own rights to believe so. Gaara sighed deeply, leaving Lee's body slowly as he hissed in the pleasant sensation of sensitive flesh sliding over hesitative flesh. Lee's soundless groan accompanied it. He turned Lee over onto his back, narrowly avoiding the semen stain as he nuzzled his face to Lee's belly and braced his arms on either side of him. "My Lee…Mine alone to touch, to hold, to kiss…" He nipped at the taut skin, pulled over sinew and muscle that remained decisively subtle just beneath his touch. "To taint…"_

"_Mm…" Lee smiled, drifting his bandaged fingers lazily through his lover's hair. "Yosh…" The word was spoken softly and without the 'good guy pose'. "Perhaps I shall taint you in turn?" He teased, not at all serious._

_Gaara shook his head, blue-green eyes wandering up Lee's body to meet his eyes. "No… You would have no clue how to do such a thing."_

_He rubbed his cheek against Lee's belly, ignorant now of Lee's stupefied expression. Lee pouted at his lover. "I could too do such a thing!"_

_His husband sighed. "No, you could not." He traveled up Lee's body, pressing a small kiss to his lips with the softest of pressures. "I need you to save me, Lee. As I taint you, you shall purify me until we are both upon equal ground."_

_Lee blinked… Stared at his husband… Blinked again. He did not speak as he wrapped his arms solidly around his lover's neck, cradling the kage to him as if he thought the redhead needed to be protected against the world._

_And it was as simply as that. _

* * *

_Abrupt ending, I'm certain. Yet I've been working on this since around 1 on the second of April, and now it's just about 1:30 on the third of April. It took me the whole day with quite a few interferences to write this, which just shows me I'm losing it big time. _

_I was reading 'Dark Slayer', but Christine Feehan, which inspired me to write this. If you've never read her work before, I suggest it._


End file.
